REF Workpage
General Listing of References Please add relevant articles, book mentions, and videos as they become known. Notes and article-worthy facts may be bulleted below reference links. New References * Shea, Joe (July 21, 2014) Here comes the world changer ** * New Energy and Fuel (July 17, 2014) Blacklight Power Comes Back to the Forefront Of Energy '' ** * Electronic Wholesaling (Apr 8, 2014) Blacklight Power says it has developed a new energy source ** Summary of April 3, 2014 BLP Press Release ** * Business Wire (January 14, 2014) BlackLight Power, Inc. Announces the Game Changing Achievement of the Generation of Millions of Watts of Power from the Conversion of Water Fuel to a New Form of Hydrogen ** January 14, 2014 BLP Press Release ** * Finley Eversole, Ph.D. (edited by) (Dec 2012) ''Infinite Energy Technologies: Tesla, Cold Fusion, Antigravity, and the Future of Sustainability ** * Susan Kruglinski, Oliver Chanarin| (October 06, 2009) Discover Interview: Roger Penrose Says Physics Is Wrong, From String Theory to Quantum Mechanics ** Rare critic of QM. Indirectly BLP related. ** * Ricketts, Camille (July 30, 2009) BlackLight Power signs sixth utility deal to produce power from water ** * Website - Biography of Dr. Mills (unknown) members.bellatlantic.net/~userwho/aquarian/millsbio.htm ** Useful for leads though not as a reference itself ** Chronological References from BLP Wikipedia Page Retrieved Sept. 2014 * William J. Broad (April 26, 1991). "2 Teams Put New Life in 'Cold' Fusion Theory". The New York Times. ** * Erik Baard (October 6, 1999). "Researcher Claims Power Tech That Defies Quantum" ** * Niedra, Janis M.; Myers, Ira T.; Fralick, Gustave C.; Baldwin, Richard S. (February 1996). "Replication of the apparent excess heat effect in light water-potassium carbonate-nickel-electrolytic cell".OSTI 236808. ** * Erik Baard (October 6, 1999). "Researcher Claims Power Tech That Defies Quantum Theory". Dow Jones NewsWires. ** * Erik Baard (December 21, 1999). "Quantum Leap: Dr. Randell Mills says he can change the face of physics. The Scientific Establishment thinks he's nuts." ** * Reichhardt T (2000). "New form of hydrogen power provokes scepticism". Nature 404 (6775): 218. ** * Brendan Coffey (May 15, 2000). "Follow-Through. Weird Science".Forbes. ** * US 6024935 "Lower-energy hydrogen methods and structures" 2000-02-15 ** * US 6024935, 6,024,935, Lower-energy hydrogen methods and structures, 2000-02-15. ** * Erik Baard (April 25, 2000). "The Empire Strikes Back. Alternative-Energy Scientist Fights to Save Patent". Village Voice ** * Jacqueline A. Newmyer (May 17, 2000). "Academics Question The Science Behind BlackLight Power, Inc.". Harvard Crimson. ** * Gerard Wynn (September 3, 2000). "Sweet dreams are made of geoengineering". Reuters. ** * Robert L. Park (2002). Voodoo science: the road from foolishness to fraud (illustrated, reprint ed.). Oxford University Press. pp. 133–135. ** * http://www.villagevoice.com/2002-12-10/news/eureka/ ** * Gale R Peterson, Derrick A Pizarro, Practising Law Institute (2003).2003 Federal Circuit Yearbook: Patent Law Developments in the Federal Circuit. Practising Law Institute. p. 1. ISBN 978-0-87224-443-6. ** * Rathke A (2005). "A critical analysis of the hydrino model". New Journal of Physics 7 (127). doi:10.1088/1367-2630/7/1/127. ** * Šišović, N. M.; Majstorović, G. Lj.; Konjević, N. (January 4, 2005). "Excessive hydrogen and deuterium Balmer lines broadening in a hollow cathode glow discharges". European Physical Journal D 32 (3): 347–354. Bibcode:2005EPJD...32..347S. doi:10.1140/epjd/e2004-00192-1. ** * Phelps, A.V. (October 2, 2005). Comment on 'Water bath calorimetric study of excess heat generation in resonant transfer plasmas'. Journal of Applied Physics. doi:10.1063/1.2010616. ** * Phillips, Jonathan (October 2, 2005). Response to "Comment on 'Water bath calorimetric study of excess heat generation in resonant transfer plasmas'. Journal of Applied Physics.doi:10.1063/1.2010617. ** * "Fuel's paradise? Power source that turns physics on its head". The Guardian. 4 Nov 2005. ** * Dombey, Norman (August 8, 2006). "The hydrino and other unlikely states". Physics Letters A 360:62. arXiv:physics/0608095.Bibcode:2006PhLA..360...62D.doi:10.1016/j.physleta.2006.07.069. ** * Storms, Edmund (2007). Science of low energy nuclear reaction: a comprehensive compilation of evidence and explanations. Singapore:World Scientific. p. 184. ISBN 981-270-620-8. ** * de Castro, Antonio S. (April 4, 2007). "Orthogonality criterion for banishing hydrino states from standard quantum mechanics". Physics Letters A 369 (5–6): 380. arXiv:0704.0631.Bibcode:2007PhLA..369..380D.doi:10.1016/j.physleta.2007.05.006. ** * Park RL (2008). "Fraud in Science". Social Research: An International Quarterly 75 (4): 1135–1150. ** * Kunze, H-J (2008). "On the spectroscopic measurements used to support the postulate of states with fractional principal quantum numbers in hydrogen". J Phys D: Appl. Phys 41 (10): 108001.Bibcode:2008JPhD...41j8001K. doi:10.1088/0022-3727/41/10/108001. * UK-IPO decisions "O/114/08". and "O/076/08". ** * Chris Morrison (May 30, 2008). "Blacklight Power claims nearly-free energy from water – is this for real?". VentureBeat. US 7188033US 7689367 ** * Mina Kimes (July 29, 2008). "BlackLight's physics-defying promise: Cheap power from water". CNNMoney.com ** * E. Sheldon (September–October 2008). "An overview of almost 20 years' research on cold fusion". Contemporary Physics 49 (5): 375–378. Bibcode:2008ConPh..49..375S.doi:10.1080/00107510802465229. ** * Chris (October 21, 2008). "Blacklight Power bolsters its impossible claims of a new renewable energy source". The New York Times. ** * "Blacklight Power Inc v Comptroller-General of Patents" 2008 EWHC 2763 (Pat); 2008 WLR (D) 360". November 18, 2008. ** * Guizzo, E (January 2009). Winners & Losers 2009—Loser, Power & Energy. "Hot or not? Blacklight Power says it's developing a revolutionary energy source—and it won't let the laws of physics stand in its way". IEEE Spectrum 46 (1). p. 36.doi:10.1109/MSPEC.2009.4734311. ** * "UK-IPO decision O/170/09". (Jun 18, 2009) ** * Rimmer, Matthew (2011). "Patenting free energy: the BlackLight litigation and the hydrogen economy". Journal of Intellectual Property Law & Practice 6 (6): 374.doi:10.1093/jiplp/jpr010 ** * Mills, Randell L. (August 2011). "The Grand Unified Theory of Classical Physics," August 2011 ed." (DjVu). BlackLight Power ** * Lloyd Nelson (December 20, 2013) 20 Middlesex companies receive part of $60 million state grant NJ.com ** * "BlackLight Power Company Facilities". BlackLight Power. ** * Wikipedia Guidelines for Reliable Sources Introduction to Referencing (page 4) Which Sources are Good Enough? "Now you know how to add sources to an article, but which sources should you use? Wikipedia articles require reliable, published sources that directly support the information presented in the article. The word "source" in Wikipedia has three meanings: the work itself (for example, a document, article, paper, or book), the creator of the work (for example, the writer), and the publisher of the work (for example, Cambridge University Press). All three can affect reliability. As a general rule, the more people engaged in checking facts, analyzing legal issues, and scrutinizing the writing of a publication, the more reliable it is. Academic and peer-reviewed publications are usually the most reliable sources. Other reliable sources include university textbooks, books published by respected publishing houses, magazines, journals, and mainstream newspapers. (Be aware that some news organisations and magazines, such as CNN's iReport, host "blogs" and user-written articles on their websites. These may be reliable if they are written by the publisher's professional writers, but posts by readers are not usually considered reliable sources.) Self-published media, where the author and publisher are the same, such as books, patents, newsletters, personal websites, open wikis, personal or group blogs and tweets, are largely not '''acceptable as sources. However, if an author is an established expert with a previous record of third-party publications on a topic, their self-published work may be considered reliable for that topic, though third-party publications are still preferable. Whether a source is usable also depends on context. Bear in mind that sources that are reliable for some material are not reliable for other material. You should always try to find the best possible source for the information you have. For information about '''living people, only the most reliable sources should be used. On the other hand, self-published sources can sometimes be used as sources of information about themselves. These are general guidelines, but the topic of reliable sources is a complicated one which it is impossible to fully cover here. You can find more information at Wikipedia:Verifiability and at Wikipedia:Identifying reliable sources." __FORCETOC__